


Iggy, dilo.

by Nishma



Series: Culohuevo [3]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Crack, M/M, NSFW, Por qué hago estas cosas, Smut, that's it!
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-25
Updated: 2017-02-25
Packaged: 2018-09-26 20:48:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9921578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nishma/pseuds/Nishma
Summary: Gladiolus e Ignis una noche cualquiera.





	

Aquella noche Gladio volvía a quedarse en casa de Ignis, era viernes y era bien conocido en toda Insomnia que al príncipe le gustaba dormir, por eso los sábados Gladiolus e Ignis entraban más tarde a la Ciudadela y aprovechaban el viernes para estar juntos.

Había cenado y Gladio se había quedado limpiando los platos mientras Ignis veía una programa de cocina grabado en Altissia.  Gladio entró con un bote de nata en la mano al salón, sin camiseta y una sonrisa lasciva en sus labios, Ignis muteó la televisión y le miró mientras se sentaba a su lado, dejando la nata en la mesa frente al sofá.

  
No hizo falta mucho tiempo, ni palabras, para que ambos se pegaran y comenzaran a besarse. Ignis, sin poder contenerse, acarició los pectorales de Gladio, con bastantes ganas, pasando sus dedos lentamente por sus músculos.

   
Una vez el ambiente se hubo caldeado y Gladio comenzó a emitir pequeños gemidos, se separó y le pasó el bote de nata.

  
Ignis lo cogió, entendiendo lo que quería hacer.Mientras lo agitaba Gladio se acomodó en el sofá. Antes de hacer nada se dieron otro besos e Ignis comenzó a echarle nata por su pecho, un montoncito en ambos pezones, líneas de nata recorriendo sus músculos y un corazón alrededor de su ombligo.

Cuando Ignis bajó para comenzar a lamer la nata, Gladio le cogió de los hombros.

—Dilo.

—...

—Por favor, Iggy, dilo.

Ignis suspiró, se ajustó las gafas y alzó un dedo mientras hablaba—. That's it!

—What's up Iggy?

—I've come up with a new recipe!

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Oh, Sidéreos! Perdonadme porque he pecado.


End file.
